In recreational vehicles and trailers (collectively, “RV's”), there is an ever present need for lifting mechanisms. While such lifting devices are rarely a necessity in RV's, they nevertheless maintain an important functional role with respect to space maximization, storage, and RV jacks.
Generally, RV's are constrained in size by their safety to drive, ease to maneuver, and affordability to the average traveler. Further, RV manufacturing companies have strived to provide the greatest number of features in the least amount of space. Consequently, improvements have been made over the years to increase the amount of usable space within the vehicle.
Some designs attempt to maximize space by way of lifting devices. Thus, to the extent feasible, the used space can be convertible for dual or even multiple purposes by lifting furniture or other objects out of the way.
One of the largest pieces of furniture within an RV is the bed. Many designers have maximized usable space by designing a bed that lowers and raises within an RV. Examples of such designs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,557,190, 6,231,114, 5,984,404, 3,266,062, all herein incorporated by reference.
Additionally, couches, chairs, tables and storage containers may be secured to a lift system to allow for convertible or dual use space. In a similar fashion, these objects may be secured to a lift mechanism which provides for a lowered, in use position, and a stowed, raised position.
Lifting devices are also valuable outside an RV in the form of a retractable RV jack as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,295, herein incorporated by reference. Retractable RV jacks are of invaluable use for support of such trailer vehicles as “fifth wheel” hitch RV trailers, allowing a user to maintain an upright position to the trailer after unhitching it from a truck. Retractable RV jacks are also useful for jack stability supports, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,492, herein incorporated by reference. These retractable angle supports provide additional vertical and horizontal stability to an RV or RV trailer when in a nonmoving, parked position.
While functional, these lift devices are often highly specialize for their individual tasks. As specialization in design and parts increase, total cost of the lift mechanism also increases. Further, reliability may also suffer as a result of poor specialized designs and unproven component reliability.
Additionally, these lift devices often lack safety mechanisms integrated into these often heavy lifting mechanisms. Lack of such redundant safety mechanisms leaves the RV and all property in it at risk to damage in the event of lift failure. Further, users risk significant damage to themselves, family, or other visitors to the vehicle.
Lastly, these lift devices lack safety indicators to alert them to component failure on the lift devices. Such visual indicators would allow for quick and easy visual detection of failure of a primary component to the lifting device.